


Planet Fiscoros

by MystiqueMicah



Series: VZ [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Continuation, Emperor Keith (Voltron), F/M, Galra Emperor Keith (Voltron), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystiqueMicah/pseuds/MystiqueMicah
Summary: Lance & Keith's minds are stolen, and it's up to Pidge & Hunk to retrieve them. (Honestly, the ships in this aren't that integral to the plot. But I did put cute moments for them in it, but they're sort of a background element.)
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: VZ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095749
Kudos: 3





	Planet Fiscoros

10 years after the war. 10 years of peace.

Keith Kogane has continued his reign over the Galran Empire, now Galran Republic currently on his 2nd term after appointing an electoral system into the empire, as well as other reforms. 

Lance McClain has continued his work on the farm. Having gotten over Allura, he's finally found happiness in his love life. He's currently dating his former teammate Katie "Pidge" Holt. 

Katie "Pidge" Holt is currently of the richest women on Earth. Having opened up her business, Volt Tech, she's ⁵made brilliant innovations and inventions that are now crucial to everyday life. 

Hunk has also derived fame from being a chef. He's been praised on numerous occasions for bringing alien cuisine and delicacies to Earth for Humans to enjoy. Currently, his restuarant has 3 Michelin Stars.

10 Years of Peace and prosperity...but will it last long. We'll see.


End file.
